One of These Days
by loneangel1016
Summary: SasuHina. He had his doubts about her. But in the end, it was worth it...


Standard disclaimers apply.

Important note: This was a former songfic. Due to guidelines, the lyrics had been eliminated and transferred in my online journal. If curious, please visit my profile and click the link to the desired song. )

…

One of These Days

…

He was standing on the village gates, ready to leave Konoha. But something had stopped him from doing so. He turned around and let his mind wander to the events that took place yesterday…

…

"_Ano… Uchiha-san?"_ said a timid voice behind him. Hyuga Hinata stuttered as she shyly asked Sasuke if he was the one who sent the note telling her to meet him there, at the bridge near the Academy.

True enough, he was the one who sent it to her. It was an easy task. All he had to do was slip it on her jacket's pocket when he 'accidentally' bumped to her that very morning. His instinct had told him that she would not find it suspicious. He had written a very simple note, no hostility, no smugness, no _Uchiha_-ness it it. His only worry on that note consisted of only two words -- _Hyuga Neji. _Hinata's skillful yet overprotective cousin. But since he was still in one piece this past five minutes… he knew that he was safe from Neji's clutches.

"_Ohayou, Hyuga-san.",_ Sasuke greeted. He straightened out from his position, leaning against the handrail. "_Yes, I did send the note and… formalities aren't necessary. Just call me Sasuke.."_

…

Almost everybody knew that Hinata harbored feelings for Naruto for quite a while. In fact, Mr. I-will-be-Hokage-someday himself was the only living soul who did not know of Hinata's little secret… And judging from Hinata's actions these past few weeks, all the admiration and infatuation she had felt before had irrevocably become no more than brotherly love, meaning that she didn't blush so furiously anymore on the sight of him and once she had lightly scolded him on his choice of diet. It was what made Sasuke send that note to her. He had been attracted to her and her graceful charms just as she was with the Kyuubi-vessel. She was not like Sakura or Ino or the other kunoichi. She was… _different_.

…

Hinata was surprised on what the Uchiha has just confirmed and blushed._ "Uh… hai, Uchiha-san, I mean,"_ she hesitated a bit before saying, _"Sasuke …"_

…

A long and awkward silence followed and the two adolescents shifted uncomfortably. It was when Hinata asked _the _question, did Sasuke became really uncomfortable.

"_Ne… Sasuke,"_ Hinata started nervously. _"Why did you want to see me?"_

_This is it._ Sasuke thought. _The moment of truth. How could I tell her? Oh, well. Might as well get this over with…_

"_Hinata," _he started. _"I sent you that note because…" _he trailed off.

"_Hai?"_

"…_because I… likeyou. A lot."_

"_Pardon me?"_

"_I said, I like no― what I really mean is that, I… love you." _

…

Of course, you know how much those words had made an impact on poor Hinata. The girl was so shocked that… well, she stuttered more that ever and blushed so hard that she gave a new meaning to the color red.

"I don't know what to say, Sasuke. I really don't." She said in a rather small voice. "I'm still… confused right now. I'm sure that you're a very nice… person." she took a step backward. "And if it's alright with you… I will think about it and let you know soon." And with that, she ran towards the opposite direction. Away from him… 

As he watched her retreating figure, he could only smile sadly and whisper, _"I'll be waiting…"_

…

"What am I doing here?" Sasuke gazed at the towering gates before him. "Why am I running away? Why am I such a coward?"

Suddenly, his wristwatch sounded, indicating another hour. He glanced and saw that it was 9 o'clock.

And without warning, a drop of water fell from the sky, followed by millions of others soaking him to the bone. He looked up the heavens and closed his eyes. He thought about her. How she looked when she was nervous, when she was determined, how she smiled and gazed adoringly into Naruto. How he had wished that she would look at him the same way and fill the empty void that was slowly consuming him.

Then without thinking, he dropped everything and sprinted out towards the bridge. His attention on the note that he had received earlier…

**Sasuke,**

**Please meet me at the bridge near the Academy at 8 o'clock.**

**Hinata**

_Eight o'clock. _He was an hour late. He ran as fast as he could, hoping that she's still there, waiting…

He feared that she wasn't there. That she thought he gave up on her. But as he neared the bridge, he saw her delicate figure patiently waiting under the rain. He only stopped when she opened her eyes and saw him. She gracefully stood up and faced him, not minding the rain.

If it was another predicament, he would have laughed at the irony of it all.

…

As his charcoal black eyes looked into her snow white ones, he silently asked her a million questions. And she answered them all with a simple gesture…

An embrace…

…

Yuri-chan's note: Revised 072806 6:31 pm for your enhanced reading pleasure.

Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
